Love At Last
by halteddreams
Summary: One-Shot. It's Harry and Hermione's wedding night, need I say more? RR!


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it has been done before, but I couldn't resist. I suppose the couple are at least at of Hogwarts, and now they are married and here comes the wedding night... ;-) It's smut, so if that bothers you, click out! Oh, but there is love in there too, but still it's a PWP.  
  
**  
  
Hermione Potter stared out the window, admiring the beautiful bay that surrounded her, and she sighed in content when her husband, Harry Potter encircled her waist and kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver in delight.  
  
"Good evening, love," he murmured against the skin of her neck, kissing his way up to her jawbone.  
  
"Good evening, darling," she replied, turning around in his embrace so she could stare up into his warm green eyes, kissing the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What do you wish to do tonight?" he asked, his hands on her hips, kissing her brow.  
  
"Mm. More like what I want to do right now," she smirked, rubbing her husband's lean and firm chest.  
  
"Whatever you wish, my lady," he replied gentleman like, smirking also.  
  
He gently pressed his lips against hers, feeling how warm and soft she was, his hands tangling in her soft brown curls, pressing their bodies close. She opened her mouth under his to allow him access to the recesses of her mouth, moaning at the feel of their tongues clashing in their frenzy.  
  
She noticed that her husband had yet to make a move, only gently roaming his hands over her pearly white gown, and it took her a moment to realize he was looking for a signal to continue. She shakily rubbed his chest, feeling the ripples go through him, she then playfully pinched his bottom.  
  
He guided her to the mattress in the middle of the hotel room, the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she landed on the bed, taking him with her, busy tugging his tie off and unbuttoning his collar, her fingers desperate to feel his skin under her fingertips, not some annoying fabric. Once that task she began removing his vest, all while she tried desperately to keep her lips firmly planted on his.  
  
After they'd thrown the annoying piece of fabric across the room, she tangled her fingers in his unruly hair, arching against him, encouraging him. He pulled back and smiled at her fondly and rolled her over, so she was on top. She kissed along his jaw-line and hastily unbuttoned his white shirt while he carefully unbuttoned the pearl buttons of the back of her gown.  
  
"Here let me," she murmured, pulling back, so her knees saddled his hips.  
  
She felt his hastiness of getting the buttons undone and didn't want him to ruin it. Skillfully and quickly she undid the buttons and smirking, removed the large gown off her slim body in a seductive manner, watching his gaze darken when his eyes landed on the sexy lingerie she had on.  
  
"Merlin, you're so beautiful," he gasped, cupping her breasts over the corset that hugged her curvy torso rather nicely, making her seem like a goddess.  
  
She successfully unbuttoned his shirt and together they discarded that piece of cloth, she playfully ran her hands over his backside and chest, wanting to memorize the feel of him under her hands, her Harry. Merlin, he was so sexy at this moment, his lips swollen from their kisses like hers, his hair more unruly than ever do her running her hands in his hair, he looked flushed, which was so desirable.  
  
"Mmm," she moaned, reaching for him, letting him roll them over so he was on top again, his hands busy undoing the garters she had on her thigh high pantyhose and the top of her lingerie.  
  
"Dammit, how the heck do you unclasp these things?" he muttered, frustration clearly evident at the garters.  
  
She giggled, remembering earlier how her mother had a hard time putting them on, remembering clearly her mother insisted she wear them, she smirked wondering if her mother was thinking how hard it would be for her future husband to take them off.  
  
She reached down to help him, but cursed the annoying muggle things in the end.  
  
"Oh screw it," she muttered, taking the annoying garters in her hands and ripping them off, ruining her pantyhose but she seriously did not care at the moment.  
  
He raised a brow at her and laughed softly. "In a hurry are we?"  
  
"Oh yes, I've waited so long for this," she gasped when his arousal rubbed against her inner thigh.  
  
"Me too," he said softly against the soft skin of her neckline, nuzzling the skin there.  
  
She purred and ran her hands over his torso, enjoying the feeling of his larger body on top of her petite body, how sexual this position was all by itself.  
  
She giggled when his fingers tickled her legs as he took off her pantyhose, rubbing her exposed legs. She smirked at him and reached for his fly, quickly unzipping it and pushed his trousers down his hips and thighs, vaguely aware of his erection rubbing very hard against her.  
  
As soon as that was done Harry quickly reached for the front of her corset, thankful it was not clasped, but zipped, slowly he unzipped her corset, growing very hot as more and more of her flesh was exposed to him. He tugged the material away and cupped her soft breasts, earning a moan from her.  
  
"Oh Harry," she moaned as his hands stroked her sensitive nipples.  
  
He chuckled against her ear, blowing hot air, making her shiver. She returned her favor by gripping the front of him, rubbing against his erection through the material of his boxers.  
  
"Oh Hermione," he gasped, thrusting his hips against her stroking hand.  
  
Hermione bit her lip to keep from screaming when she felt his hand seek between her legs, rubbing her sensitive skin there through the material. She grew annoyed, wanting to feel his bare hands on her flesh, quickly she discarded her last piece of clothing, silently begging with her eyes to continue his movements with his hands, only on her bare flesh.  
  
When he did, she seriously thought she had died and gone to heaven, oh the feel of his rough hands on her soft sensitive area, she moaned, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him soundly, pouring at all her frustration at him for touching her so intimately. She weakly batted his hand away when she felt her orgasm fast approach and gasped, she didn't want to come yet, she wanted to come for the first time with him inside her, she knew it had to be soon, she didn't know how much longer she could take.  
  
"Make love to me," she asked, slipping her hands in his boxers and stroking him firmly, tugging the material away from his body.  
  
"You sure?" he gasped breathlessly, guiding himself outside the entrance to her core.  
  
"Mmm," she nodded, closing her eyes tightly, reminding herself for the pain that was to come.  
  
"I'll be gentle," he promised, kissing the top of her hairline.  
  
She clenched his shoulders as he slowly entered her, she gasped at the feel of him, so hot and rigid within her, it hurt yes, but oh the feel of him so intimately within her turned her on. She felt hot tears poke in her eyes when he broke through her maidenhood, and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he chanted over and over in her ear, holding her gently as his length filled her completely.  
  
"It's ok," she managed to gasp through her shock.  
  
Her shock that she was actually making love to the most important man in her life, her best friend, her husband, and now her lover. More than ever she felt so vulnerable, but she didn't need to be, she knew she could trust Harry to make it wonderful. She opened her eyes to find herself staring deeply into deep emerald green eyes, asking for permission to go on.  
  
After the pain, she felt the urge to move and she encouraged him by kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, thrusting against him. He kissed her back just as furiously as he moved within her, gently at first by sped up the tempo little by little by her moans of encouragement.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you feel so good," he gasped against her skin, never wanting to forget the feel of being buried deep within the woman he loved.  
  
She smiled, caressing his back as he thrust himself over and over into her warmth. She surrendered and laid down, clutching the sheets tightly at the amazing feeling of him stabbing into her over and over she thought she go mad from the mad pleasure of it.  
  
"Oh, I'm so close...don't stop," she gasped, his fingers rubbing her sensitive nub, causing her to cry out softly his name.  
  
Soon she saw a white streak flash before her eyes and felt her body spasm and her inner muscles clench tightly around his length, causing him to moan out her name breathlessly. She whimpered as she clenched his shoulders hard as she rode out the waves of pleasure running through her body head to toe. Harry groaned and spilled himself into the woman under him, and rolled over to her side, gasping and his heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
  
He gathered her against him and kissed the hair plastered on her forehead, smirking how sweaty they must have looked. She smiled fondly at him, kissing him softly.  
  
"That was wonderful," she whispered, writing on his skin, little hearts.  
  
"I love you so much, Hermione Potter," he declared huskily, tilting her chin up so he could plant a kiss on her soft and swollen lips.  
  
"As do I, Harry Potter," she giggled, sitting up and rushing to the bathroom.  
  
She peeked her head back out before he utter a protest about her leaving so promptly, but she cut him off and said simply, "Want to come and wash off with me?"  
  
**  
  
A/N: 'Washing off' is a different story. ;-) Hope you liked! Bad or Good comments are always welcome! I'm just doing this for fun, doesn't bother me one bit. ;) 


End file.
